


Meeting the In-laws

by shankyknitter



Series: Tumblr OTP prompts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Meeting Bucky's Sister, She is a Barnes after all, She's about as shy as you would expect, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shankyknitter/pseuds/shankyknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Winterhawk AU with Clint meeting Bucky's sister Rebecca for the first time? And Clint's trying not to laugh at the Christmas sweater their mum sent with her for Bucky maybe...! ;D (please/thank you!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the In-laws

**Author's Note:**

> Requested via tumblr by Dreamingangelwolf.

"You sure you want to do this? I mean the whole ‘meeting the in-laws’ thing is cliche. We should skip it." Bucky was babbling from his seat on the counter while Clint stuck the battered one-armed angel on the top of their tiny tree. 

"You’re the genius that invited her out. It’s too late to cancel now. Besides, I thought you liked your sister?"

"I love my sister!" Bucky protested.

"Then what’s the problem?" Clint gave up trying to get the angel to sit straight. Rebecca would just have to suffer through a defective tree. He hopped off the box he’d been using as a stool and faced his inexplicably terrified boyfriend. 

"I want her to love you." It was mumbled so lowly that Clint almost hadn’t caught it, even with the aids in. Without a word he strode over and placed a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips.

"I promise I’ll be on my best behavior. Consider it a Christmas present." He smirked once he pulled away. Bucky’s cell buzzed on the counter next to them, announcing the arrival of Rebecca. "Go let your sister in, babe. I’m going to wipe your ass prints off of where we make food." Bucky cracked a nervous smile and left. 

Clint let the reassuring smile fall off his face once his boyfriend was out the door. He knew how much family meant to Bucky. He fully expected yet another version of the shovel talk, he was prepared for that. He wasn’t prepared for the possibility of Rebecca hating him. He would never want Bucky to chose between him and family. He was scared as hell.

The sound of the door opening and feminine laughter made him choke down his nerves and plaster what he hopped passed as a charming smile onto his face.He could do this. It was just for the weekend. It was just Bucky’s sister, it wasn’t like his whole family had come up. 

"So you’re the sainted bastard dating my big brother!" Was all Clint heard before he felt himself engulfed in a deceptively strong hug. "Hurt him and I’ll kill you, I know what you look like and where you sleep now, ect." She continued when she let him go. She was smiling and her eyes sparkled with humor. 

"Now that the socially required death threats are over, I come baring presents. And mom wants pictures this year Bucky." She waved over Bucky who was weighted down with duffel bags. Clint wasn’t sure how to deal with the vivacious whirlwind of a woman making herself at home in his living room. It wasn’t until he caught a wrapped box, more out of reflex than attention, that he snapped out of it. 

"Well go on then you two." Rebecca urged. She had the same crooked grin that Clint had fallen in love with on her brother. He glanced at Bucky to see him regarding his box with the same level of caution one would give an ill-tempered honey badger. 

"Becca, please tell me these aren’t what I think they are?" He pleaded, peeling back the paper like it might explode.

"James Buchanan Barnes! How dare you talk about mama’s sweaters like that!" Rebecca teased as Bucky pulled out what had to be  the ugliest Christmas sweater Clint had ever seen. "You too ya poor bastard." Rebecca called out when she noticed Clint hadn’t opened his. 

He tore into the box while watching his boyfriend fail to dodge his little sister shoving the sweater over his head. Inside was a lurid purple sweater with metallic silver reindeer prancing around the neck and bottom hem. A giant silver C covered the whole front torso. 

"Mama makes one every year for Bucky." Rebecca explained at the horrified look Clint couldn’t hold back. "Normally they’re more ornate, but since  _Somebody_  waited until last month to tell us he had a boyfriend, you get off with a simple one this year. Next year though you ought to expect a full nativity scene. Provided my dumbass big brother hasn’t chased you off by then. Now stick it on, let me get a picture to show mom, then you can take it off and get me drunk enough to tell you embarrassing baby stories.”

"Oh hell no Becca! I never did-" Bucky started indignantly. Rebecca held up a single hand and cut him off. 

"Matt." Bucky snapped his mouth closed. He plopped heavily on their worn out couch and Clint made a mental note to ask what happened later. 

As Rebecca snapped the picture of him and his brooding boyfriend, phone in one hand, cosmo in the other, Clint decided that he could get used to this.

 

 


End file.
